A Relationship From Every Angle
by grindingnmotion
Summary: Seeing Corny and Link's relationship through different angles in life. CORNY/LINK -mentions of Link/Tracy & Link/Amber -


**Title:** A Relationship From Every Angle

**Author:** shita.to.yoru

**Fandom:** Hairspray (2007)

**Pairing(s):** Cory/Link (mentions of Link/Tracy & Link/Amber

**Rating:** G thru R

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** General Disclaimer – do not own or make money off of.

**Summary:** Seeing Corny and Link's relationship through different angles in life.

**Note(s):** A livejournal community challenge. 50 sentences to 50 different themes.

**o1 – ring;**   
Corny watched as Link handed Amber his class ring, the host's mind reeling at the idea that Link and Amber were actually something serious – he could have swore they were a joke.

**o2 – hero;**  
Link would never out-right admit that Corny Collins was his hero ever since he was a pre-teen – well, only to Corny that was.

**o3 – memory;**   
Link could remember many firsts in his life, such as when he first learned to ride a bike, his first day of elementary school, his first day on Corny's show and the first time Link realized that he was crushing over Corny Collins.

**o4 – box;**   
Kissing Corny Collins, Link realized, was like being trapped in a box – you wanted to escape, but at the same time you realized that being trapped in that box wasn't so bad after all – especially if it include Corny.

**o5 – run;**   
When Link realized that he may have feelings for the one and only Corny Collins, Link wanted to run and he did – right into Tracy Turnblad's arms.

**o6 – hurricane;**  
The blue-eyed teenager felt his heart beat hard against his rib cage and thousands of thoughts swirled through his mind like a hurricane as it yelled at him to stop this madness – that was until Corny's hips rolled roughly against his and by then, all Link could do was moan.

**o7 – wings;**   
Corny wondered if there were a white pair of wings hidden beneath those silk blue suits Link wore because the host could swear that Link was too beautiful to be anything but an angel.

**o8 – cold;**   
"Here," Corny whispered softly and Link, who was shivering as the autumn wind struck harshly at his lean frame, looked at the blue-eyed host as he removed his own jacket and placed it on Link's shoulders – the teen smiled.

**o9 – red;**   
A deep blush appeared on Link's face after he finished spilling himself onto Corny's hand and the host just smirked, "You're cute when you blush."

**1o – drink;**   
Every time they were together, Corny never missed the opportunity to drink in the sight of Link's naked frame, curves and all, because he knows that this could be the last time he would ever see it again.

**11 – midnight;**   
He knows he should be asleep, it is after midnight on a school night after all, but after his encounter with Corny – moaning, thrusting, kissing, biting, licking – he doesn't trust himself to sleep.

**12 – temptation;**   
Even though the boy doesn't know it, he temps Corny _everyday_ and everyday Corny wonders if today will be the day he finally snaps.

**13 – view;**   
From behind his podium, Corny has a clear view of all the other kids and most of all, Link.

**14 – music;**   
The music pounds in his ears, filling them with the familiar sound as his hips begin move to the music, and within minutes, he is creating a new dance that he know he'll be showing Corny the next day and, in return, he will be handsomely rewarded.

**15 – silk;**   
His hands tangle in the dark hair that, even with all that damned hairspray, are still soft like silk and he his grip tightens as the boy's mouth continues to work wonders around his hard flesh.

**16 – cover;**   
With Amber as his cover nobody will ever know that his 'late nights at the studio' are not spent on new dances, but spent with Corny in his dressing room (locked, of course).

**17 – promise;**  
Link promised himself that he would never fall for Corny Collins; what they did behind the locked door of his dressing room was nothing but sex, but it didn't take long for Link to realize that promises can be broken.

**18 – dream;**  
Link knew the moment he woke up he had dreamt about Corny last night – he could feel it between his legs.

**19 – candle;**  
"Where did I put that – ah, here it is," the blue-eyed host smiled as he found what he was looking for and lit the candle, illuminating his face in a way that Link could only describe as angelic.

**2o – talent;**   
From the moment Corny laid eyes on Tracy Turnblad at the school's hop, he knew she had a talent for dancing, but what he didn't know is that she had a talent for taking Link's eyes away from his.

**21 – silence;**   
After hours at the studio meant that there was silence – well, save for the panting and moaning coming from Corny Collins' dressing room.

**22 – journey;**   
The journey to the top for Link had been long and hard, but as he pushed forward, he never forgot the teachings he received from one Mr. Corny Collins.

**23 – fire;**   
Everywhere Corny's fingers touched, they left a trail of heat that burned at Link's flesh like fire, yet, at the same time caused him to shiver from pleasure.

**24 – strength;**   
The blue-eyed teen tired to fight him at first, and tired to push him away, but after a while, he realized that fighting with Corny was too much work, so he gave in and at the same time, realized the kissing Corny Collins, wasn't so bad after all.

**25 – mask;**  
Link, in front of the camera and to everyone surrounding them, was Amber Von Tussle's boyfriend, but when nobody was watching and behind closed doors, Link wasn't Amber's boyfriend – he was Corny Collins' boy toy.

**26 – ice;**   
Standing behind his podium with Link Larkin on his knees, sucking him off underneath it and the prospect of being caught at any moment meant that Corny, once again, was walking on this ice – something Corny _loved_ doing.

**17 – fall;**   
Corny knew the moment Link had walked into the auditions back when he was fifteen – or was it sixteen? – that he had fallen for the dark-haired boy, what he didn't know was how fast and how hard he would fall.

**28 – forgotten;**   
It has been years since the Corny Collins Show ended and the council members have grown up, becoming mothers and fathers, but the host still remembers that vibrant, blue-eyed, dark haired boy named Link Larkin.

**29 – dance;**   
Again, they were learning a new dance and _again_, Link was quick to learn it, but that didn't stop him from getting lessons from Corny whenever the chance arose.

**3o – body;**   
Corny knew when something needed attention and Link's body – clothed or naked – was something that needed constant attention.

**31 – scared;**   
Link wasn't afraid of much, but what he was afraid of was that he would never be good enough in Corny's eyes, even though, to Corny, he was better than good – he was perfect.

**32 – farewells;**   
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Link whispered softly, his soft blue eyes filling with sadness and Corny just smiled, his own blue-eyes filled with a sadness, and said, "Hopefully, not forever."

**33 – world;**   
Corny realized that, with Link around, the world seemed a little brighter, but now that he was gone and grown, the world had returned to its dull state.

**34 – formal;**   
The show required formal attire that, Corny found constricting – especially when his mind would wander onto one particular blue-eyed dancer.

**35 – fever;**   
"Corny's sick with a fever, which means shows off for today," Mrs. Von Tussle told them and no show equaled no Corny – Link's heart sank.

**36 – laugh;**   
The teenaged dancer found Corny's laugh, whether it was the corny – no pun intended – laugh he used during the show or his vibrant, deep laugh he used off camera, it was intoxicatingly beautiful.

**37 – lies;**   
When asked where he had been for the past two hours – he was suppose to be at home by four-thirty – Link would always reply with the same lie, "I was over at Amber's house" when in reality, he was at the studio with Corny, _not_ working on new dances.

**38 – forever;**   
Link knew when he started out this "relationship" – if it is even worthy of being calling it that – with Corny that it would not last forever and in reality, he didn't want it to last forever because the secrets and the hidden were something Link was not fond of and plus, he wasn't gay.

**39 – overwhelmed;**   
When Corny pulled away from the kiss, Link's eyes were wide and an overwhelming sensation of being trapped crept up within Link and without thinking, he bolted for the door, the taste of vanilla still on his lips.

**40 – whisper;**   
"In ten," Corny whispered into Link's ear and Link didn't need to know anything else to know that in ten minutes, he would meet Corny in his private dressing room for a secret, after-hours rendezvous.

**41 – wait;**   
It took a while of waiting and patients before Link was able to claim a top spot on the show, but it had never taken long for him to claim a spot in Corny's heart.

**42 – talk;**   
Corny and Link didn't talk much when they were in private, because talking meant there was some sort of _romantic_ relationship and they didn't have that – they just had fucking.

**43 – search;**   
Corny wasn't searching for love, he was searching for pleasure and sex and he found that in many people, especially in little Link Larkin.

**44 – hope;**   
Link prayed and hoped that there was a small chance that what had happened back in Corny's dressing room, that kiss, was just a dream but when he licked his lips and tasted Corny on them, his hopes were dashed – it wasn't a dream.

**45 – eclipse;**   
When Corny and Link are alone, they can be who they want to be, but when others are around, especially Amber, who they truly are becomes hidden until the next time they meet.

**46 – gravity;**   
"Come here," the older male purred and with a rough tug to Link's black tie, Corny pulled the younger male closer to him and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

**47 – highway;**  
He always wanted to travel, the idea of an open highway excited him and he couldn't wait until he was old enough, but at the same time, the idea of leaving Baltimore behind – leaving Corny behind – frightened him.

**48 – unknown;**   
The teen knew that the future, in general, was unknown, but he knew a few things; he knew he would marry Tracy, have kids, become famous and Corny would _not_ be in the picture.

**49 – lock;**  
A smirk appeared on Corny's face as he turned the lock of the dressing room door while Link stood a few feet away, heart pounding in his chest as he wondered what was in store for him this time around.

**50 – breathe;**   
To say he was nervous, was an understatement because he was scared shitless, but Corny was there to reassure him, telling him that he just needed to breathe while all the while Link would be thinking _'How can I breathe when I know you're watching?'_


End file.
